


Never Leave

by heyhay13



Category: Free!
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Female Tachibana Makoto, Genderbending, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and fem!Makoto cuddling with Makoto wearing Sousuke's jacket.</p>
<p>My submission for the Makoto Birthday Exchange! This is my art, not a fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazendar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazendar/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was my part for the Makoto Birthday Exchange! It was really fun to draw and a change from what my usual work is.


End file.
